


queen of hell

by sage (kiwi37)



Series: SASO 2016 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi37/pseuds/sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi's mother sends her to the Underworld as a punishment, and she takes to it a little too well.</p>
<p>Fill for SASO 2016 Bonus Round 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	queen of hell

**Author's Note:**

> a short, silly hades/persephone au for saso. enjoy!

Hitoka is pretty sure she doesn't deserve this. Probably.

The underworld is about as dark and creepy as she had expected it to be, frankly. It’s full of branching tunnels that make her nervous just to look at, not to mention the wailing souls of the damned that populate the lower levels, sending wailing echoes throughout the caves that make her skin crawl. The path she had been pointed down is well-lit, at least, with flickering lanterns at regular intervals casting a bright, if ghostly, light throughout the corridor.

It’s a long way to get where she’s going, and when she arrives, she nearly faints. At the entrance to a vast cave, at the end of which Hitoka can see a large, ornately-carved stone throne, lies an enormous, two-headed dog. When it catches sight of her it leaps to its feet, growling, and Hitoka is fairly sure that if she weren't immortal, she would have died of fright.

“Ahh! I-I’m sorry, I’ll go! Please don't eat me!” She knows she’s yelling, but she can't quite help it—she would rather face her mother’s wrath for trying to escape her punishment than get ripped apart by a monstrosity.

“Ryuusuke! Yuu! Down!” A clear, commanding voice cuts through the growling, which stops instantly. The two-headed beast turns to the source of the voice and plops down on the ground, lowering its heads as far as it can and panting happily. There’s a sigh, and a woman emerges from behind the dog, reaching up to scratch one chin with each hand.

“I apologize for them,” she says, putting her hands on her hips as she watches the beast flop over onto its back, exposing its belly. “They’re a bit territorial, but they mean well. Are you alright?” She turns to face Hitoka, looking concerned, and Hitoka wants to answer, really, but nothing comes out, because the woman looking at her is the single most beautiful person that Hitoka has ever seen—and she’s met Oikawa at her mother’s parties.

The woman frowns when Hitoka just gapes at her, leaving the dog to step forward, into Hitoka’s space. “Hello? Can you hear me?”

“I—I can hear you! I’m fine!” Hitoka squeaks, her voice coming out at a mortifying pitch. The woman’s face relaxes, and she smiles.

“Good. Now, is there something I can help you with?” Swallowing hard and willing her voice back to something more likely to be heard by the woman rather than her dog, Hitoka nods.

“Um, I’ve been sent—I’m looking for the ruler of the underworld….” The woman’s dark eyebrows lift slightly, and Hitoka tries her hardest not to get distracted by the dimples that form when the woman’s smile widens, or the way the mole under her mouth moves with the curve of her lips.

“Well, you’re in the right place. My name is Shimizu, Queen of the Underworld. What can I do for you?”

.

Hitoka stares at the scroll in her hands, dismayed.

“What is it, Hitoka?” Shimizu stretches, rolling over to smile sleepily up at her. Clutching the scroll a little tighter, Hitoka bites her lip.

“My mother’s assistant. He says that I have to come back. She didn't think I would last so long here when she sent me away, I guess. He says humans are struggling—their crops can't grow without either me or my mother, and she’s so angry with me for staying away so long that she hasn't been paying any attention to her duties, either.’” Shimizu sits up, fully awake now, and reaches for Hitoka’s hand.

“Hitoka, you should go back. I don't want you to, but he’s right, you can't let the humans starve. If nothing else, I wouldn't have a moment to spend with you anyway, with all that paperwork.” She smiles, but it’s wan, doesn't quite hold the joke up.

“I don't want to leave! What if she doesn't let me come back? I love her, but once she gets a thought in her head she’s more stubborn than anyone, and I—I love you, too.” Clutching the sheets, she looks down, face flushed. “I don't want to be separated from you forever….”

Shimizu makes a thoughtful noise, wrapping her arms around Hitoka and pulling her close. Hitoka goes willingly, collapsing against Shimizu’s chest. She feels utterly defeated—it seems like nothing ever quite works out for her the way it’s supposed to. Maybe she pissed one of the major deities off and she’s just cursed.

After a few minutes, Shimizu lets out a soft, “Ah!” Hitoka cranes her head, peering up at Shimizu’s face. She looks downright devious, which never fails to make Hitoka feel fluttery all over. She grins down at Hitoka.

“I think I have an idea.”


End file.
